Sponge Bob tries to figure out gummi bears
by XOcoNveRseXOgIrl
Summary: ok so sandy walks up to SB and shows him her gummibears then SB doesnt get wut they are and sandy tries to explain it until she loses her patcients and storms off until patrick comes laong with his gummi worms just a story i made up wen i was bored
1. Gummibears

"Hey Sponge Bob! You have to try some of these!" Sandy exclaimed holding a bag in her hand waving it in the air.

"What is it?" Sponge Bob asked

"Not sure. They are fruity gummies shaped like bears though. Oh ya! Their called Gummi Bears or something like that…"

Sponge Bob gasped, "How could you eat poor, innocent bears?!"

Sandy laughed. "No silly it's a type of candy."

Sponge Bob gasped again. "Oh my God!!! They made bears into candy?!?"

Sandy's face started turning red. "My gawd Sponge Bob!!! They are candy shaped like bears!! Get that through your thick, spongy skull!!"

Sponge Bob still didn't get it. "Ohhhhh so they shrunk bears and put them in a bag?"

"Noooo! All I wanted you to do it eat one!!!!! Can you please do that for me now??" Sandy asked furiously.

"Fine but if God gets mad at me for the rest of my life for eating a poor bear then I'll blame you…"

Relief started expressing on Sandy's face. "Ok, thank you."

"Oh wow these are good! I didn't know bears tasted so good!"

Sandy face turned a shade of pink, red, purple, blue, and soon enough…

"AHHH!!!!! SCREW YOU!!!!!"

Sandy stomped away from Sponge Bob and left him. About one minute later Patrik came running up to him with a bag in his hand.

"Oh my God Sponge Bob!! You have to try these!!!"

"What are they?"

"I don't know….I think someone said they were called Gummi Worms or something like that…"


	2. Zits

SB Sponge Bob

HOOOOOONK!!!!! HOOOONK!!!!!

"Good morning Gary!" SB said cheerfully. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked his stunned snail.

"…Meow…"

"Yea a sandwich does sound good right now…" SB said. He went into the kitchen a got everything he needed.

"Ham, check. Cheese, check. Lettuce, check. Tomatoes, check. Mustard check…" he went on for a long time. "Peanuts, check. Bananas, check…" He was done making his sandwich after a while, but he saved the best for last. He pulled out his big tomato-cutting knife.

"Walla! Now to do my favorite part." After about 20 minutes of slow-mo he finally did it.

"Mmmmm this is a good sandwich." SB said happily eating his sandwich. He got ready and did his quick mirror check. But, SB found something very unusual.

"Gary, has there always been a red spot on my face?"

"…Meow…"

SB gasped (not a surprise that he would do such a thing. You would know what I'm talking about if you read my other story)

"Gary I think something is wrong with me! I know! Ill go to Squidward!" SB ran out the door.

BANG BANG BANG!!!

"Ugh...what SB???"

"Oh my God there's this red thing on my face and I don't know what it is!! Help me!!"

"SB its just a zit! It will go away in a couple….I mean…Oh no! this isn't good! Do you know what this means?"

"…no…." SB answered in a worried voice.

"This means that you will die in 24 hours if you don't get this cured!" Squidward lied.

Another gasp escaped SB.

"OH NO!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO??? WHERE CAN I FIND A CURE??"

"…there is no cure. You better say your goodbyes and get out of Bikini Bottom. Now you better move fast, you cant waste a minute!" Squidward said trying not to laugh.

SB was in to much shock to say anything. He sniffled away and went to Patrick's house.

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Who is it?" Patrick asked in singing voice.

"…me…SB…"

Patrick opened the door.

"SB, what's wrong?"

"I have…a zit… and I will die in 24 hours because of it….so…I just wanted to say goodbye, buddy."

"WHAT?? THIS CANT BE TRUE!! I WILL FIND A CURE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!" Patrick said modestly.

"There is no cure though. So that's it. I'm over." SB said.

"There has to be! Common SB there's a cure for everything. Don't worry! You know what? If you are going to die in 24 hours, then you better live the rest of your life your fullest. What haven't you done that you have always wanted to do?"

A smirk came onto SB's face.

"…you'll see…." Five minutes later SB and Patrick was wheeling a wagon around full of toilet paper. They soon reached the Chum Bucket and stopped.

"Here it is Patrick." A smile came upon both faces. About an hour later the Chum Bucket was covered on toilet paper.

"Anything else?" Patrick asked. Five minutes later they had a wagon full of eggs. SMACK SMACK SMACK!

" Hehehe…I've always wanted to do that to the Krusty Krab." SB said.

"Is that the last thing you wanted to do SB?" Patrick asked with a sly look on his face.

"Patrick my friend, this is just the beginning." By the end of the day the hat store was on fire, the balloons from the balloon stand were in the air, the Chum Bucket was Teepeed, the Krust Krab was egged, Mrs. Crab's house had a truck through it, and Mrs. Puff's boating school was spay painted with graphiti.

"Wow SB, I didn't know you had a side like this.." Patrick observed.

"I didn't know either until I had this zit on my forehead…"

"Lemme look at it." Patrick commanded. He classified it for a minute until.

"AHAH! THIS ISNT A ZIT. IT IS OBVIOUSLY TOMATO JUICE!!"

"Are you kidding…?" sirens in the background.


End file.
